Urban Legend BTS
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Kumpulan kisah Urban Legend yang sudah di adaptasi menjadi versi BTS *apa ini ? xd* BTS Fanfict. All BTS Member. Murder Scene. Bloody Scene
1. chapter 1

**URBAN LEGEND BTS**

By: Psyco-SG

Genre: Horror, thriller

Cast: All BTS Member

Rated: M (for murder scene)

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, Murder scene, Blood everywhere, Based on real urban legend

_

 _Aku menunggumu di lantai atas. Dengan kejutan besar._

One: 14th Floor

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Seoul kini penuh dengan cahaya berwarna-warni dari lampu yang mulai menyala. Seokjin, seorang mahasiswa super sibuk yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dikampus melangkah gontai menjauhi bangunan kampus. Ia merutuki seniornya yang tega meninggalkannya sendiri mengerjakan tugas organisasi demi kencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Dasar sialan kau, Jung Hoseok! Akan kubunuh jika aku bertemu denganmu. Beraninya dia meninggalkan semua tugas nya padaku demi berkencan dengan kekasih genit nya itu" omelannya tak kunjung berhenti walau bus yang ia tumpangi sudah setengah jalan menuju apartemennya.

Ia mencoba melupakan kekesalannya dengan mendengarkan lagu kesukaanya. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Senyum Seokjin mengembang melihat nama si pengirim pesan itu.

M **onie :** _Sayang, kau sudah pulang ? Aku menunggumu di apartemenmu :_ *

Jari-jari Seokjin dengan cepat membalas pesan itu.

 **Jinnie :** _Aku sudah di bus. Tunggu sebentar sayang :3_

Tak lama, bus Seokjin sampai di dekat apartemennya. Ia hanya tinggal berjalan sebentar. Pandangannya terfokus pada ponsel sehingga ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, ia segera masuk kedalam lift dan memecet tombol lantai 14. Kamarnya berada di lantai 14. Saat pintu lift akan tertutup, sebuah tangan menghalanginya agar tidak tertutup. Seorang pria masuk dan memencet tombol lantai 13.

Seokjin mengamati penampilan pria itu. Nampak nya familiar, namun ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup hoodie hitam yang dikenakan pria aneh itu.

"Kau tinggal di lantai 14, ya ?" suara bass pria itu mengagetkan Seokjin. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"I-Iya. Aku tinggal di lantai 14" Seokjin menjawab dengan gugup.

"Wah, aku tinggal di lantai 13. Kita berbeda satu lantai!" si pria aneh itu menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit antusias. Benar-benar sangat familiar untuk Seokjin. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

 **TING!**

Mereka sampai di lantai 13. Saat pintu terbuka, pria itu segera keluar. Namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengacungkan sebuah pisau dapur yang tajam kearah Seokjin.

"AKU MENUNGGUMU DI LANTAI ATAS. DENGAN KEJUTAN INI!" serunya sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Seokjin sangat panik. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan lift, dengan memencet segala tombol namun gagal. Keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

 **TING!**

Tubuh Seokjin semakin bergetar saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan si pria aneh dengan pisau yang mengacung. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat karena hoodie nya dalam keadaan berantakan.

Hoseok ?

 **JLEB!!**

Netra Seokjin membola. Pisau itu kini berpindah tempat ke dadanya. Lebih tepatnya kejantungnya. Pria itu menarik tubuh Seokjin yang sudah bersimbah darah keluar dari lift. Ia mencabut pisau itu dan menghujamkannya kembali ke jantung Seokjin. Membuat kesadaran Seokjin perlahan sirna. Ditengah keadaannya yang hampir mati, si pria itu berbisik di telinga Seokjin.

" _Selamat tinggal, sahabatku. Kini Namjoon milikku_ "

_

Matahari bersinar terik. Membangunkan sosok pria bersurai violet itu dari tidurnya. Ia meraba ranjang di sampingnya, namun tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Ia bangkit dan mencari keseluruh apartemen namun nihil. Sosok itu tidak ada. Ia membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek apa ada panggilan dari si kekasih hatinya itu.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

Pria itu menoleh kearah pintu. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Matanya membola mendapati sosok yang tengah dicarinya tegeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah didepan apartemennya.

Ia segera memeluk tubuh kaku itu. Ia menangis meraung sembari mengusap pipi si kekasih yang sudah pucat dan ternoda darah.

Sosok itu berdiri di pojok koridor. Menatap pemandangan yang menjijikan menurutnya. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Kau milikku sekarang, Kim Namjoon_ "

 **The End!**

 **Huaaahhh!! Psyco-SG kembali dengan ff horror ga jadi ini XD aku ga tau ini horror atau gak, karna aku ga jago bikin ff horror xd**

 **Kalo ada yang bingung, jadi ceritanya disini tuh, si seokjin sahabatan sama seniornya, hoseok. Seokjin juga pacaran sama Namjoon. Si hoseok ini sebenernya suka sama namjoon. Tapi dia ga deketin namjoon gara2 takut nyakitin perasaan seokjin. Tapi tiba2 gatau iblis dari mana /? si hoseok pengen milikin namjoon. Jadinya dia berpikir buat nyingkirin seokjin. Menyingkirkan disini punya arti membunuh. Intinya hoseok pingin seokjin mati biar dia bisa milikin namjoon.**

 **Maafkeun karna udah bikin uri hosiki jadi jahaatt :'(((( btw ini diambil dari urban legend korea, ceritanya hampir mirip gitu :D**

 **Di tunggu review nya, dan aku bakal coba buat fast update :D**


	2. Chapter 2

URBAN LEGEND BTS

By: Psyco-SG

Genre: Horror, thriller

Cast: All BTS Member

Rated: M (for murder scene)

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, Murder scene, Blood everywhere, Based on real urban legend

_

 _Kau pilih Kertas Biru, atau Merah ?_

Two: Blue or Red

Sekarang sudah mendekati masa ujian. Biasanya para siswa akan bergadang dan menginap di sekolah untuk belajar. Ini karena persaingan masuk perguruan negeri sangatlah susah.

Kim Namjoon, salah satu siswa yang memutuskan untuk menginap disekolah tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas latihan bersama ke empat temannya.

Ia sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian lanjut mengerjakan soal.

"Hey Namjoon, kau mau ke bawah ? Kami mau membeli kopi. Hah, soal fisika itu membuatku mengantuk" seorang pria bersurai hazel berdiri sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit menghitam karena kurang tidur. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Kalian saja. Aku titip satu gelas" jawab Namjoon sembari melanjutkan soal kimia nya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Malas turun tangga" ucap pria bersurai pirang dihadapan Namjoon. Ke 3 teman Namjoon mendecak.

"Kau memang selalu malas, Yoongi-ya. Ayo, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" si pria hazel bername tag 'Kim Taehyung' itu berjalan keluar kelas bersama kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas soal kimia.

Tak lama, Namjoon merasa ingin ketoilet. Namun keadaan toilet yang sedikit jauh dari kelas membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak. Apalagi keadaan sekolah yang sepi. Ia ingin meminta Yoongi untuk menemaninya, namun ia tidak ingin di cap penakut oleh temannya. Namun ia sangat ingin ketoilet. Benar-benar darurat.

"Uhm, Yoongi-ya" panggil Namjoon. Yoongi hanya berdeham untuk menanggapi panggilan Namjoon.

"Kau mau tidak, menemaniku ke kamar mandi ?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"What the hell ?! Memangnya aku ibu mu yang biasa membersihkan bokong mu sehabis pipis. Pergi sendiri sana! Dasar penakut" ejekan Yoongi membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Kalau aku mati, itu salah mu, oke" canda Namjoon yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Yoongi. Ia pun terpaksa pergi ke toilet sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tidak takut. Namun entah kenapa, suasana disekolah pada malam hari membuat nya tidak nyaman.

Letak toilet sedikit jauh dari kelas yang ia pakai untuk belajar. Letaknya di pojok koridor, disamping lab biologi. Ia langsung masuk kedalam salah satu bilik di toilet dan menuntaskan panggilan alam nya. Tubuhnya terdiam saat mendengar suara keran air yang dinyalakan. Tangannya melayang didepan kenop pintu. Ia ingin membuka pintu namun tangannya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yoongi ?" ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan menganggap bahwa yang diluar itu adalah Yoongi. Suara air berhenti. Hening menyergap. Tubuh Namjoon bergetar. Terdengar suara bilik yang terbuka disebelahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin kabur dari sana secepatnya, namun tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak.

" _Kau pilih kertas biru, atau merah ?_ " suara geraman itu membuat Namjoon terperanjat. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya.

"Yoongi, jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" Namjoon mencoba membuka kenop pintu namun terkunci.

" _Kau pilih kertas biru, atau merah ?_ " Suara itu kembali muncul membuat Namjoon terdiam. Ia pernah mendengar legenda tentang kertas biru dan merah. Namun ia tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi padanya. Ingin menangis rasanya. Ia bahkan belum menjalankan ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Apa ia akan mati ?

"Apa aku akan mati ?" tanya Namjoon. Hening. Namjoon menghela nafas.

" _Tergantung pilihanmu_ " suara itu menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jika pilihanku salah dan aku mati, bisakah kau menyampaikan pesan kepada teman-temanku ? Bahwa aku minta maaf kepada mereka dan orang tuaku ?" ucap Namjoon setengah bercanda. Hening kembali menyergap. Namjoon bahkan berpikir bahwa dirinya gila karena bercanda dengan seorang hantu.

" _Akan kusampaikan_ " kali ini suara geraman itu terdengar lebih keras. Namjoon kembali menghela nafas.

" _Kertas biru atau merah ?_ "

"Aku pilih... kertas merah"

_

"Hey, kemana Namjoon ? Kau makan dia, ya" Taehyung kembali dengan 5 cup kopi dan meletakannya di atas meja. Yoongi mengendikan bahunya dan menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Dia bilang dia ketoilet. Tapi dia belum kembali hingga sekarang. Mungkin dia ditelan toilet" ucapnya acuh.

"Hey, tanggung jawab lah. Cari dia" ucap Taehyung sambil melongok keluar. Yoongi mendecak.

"Kenapa harus aku ? Kau saja sendiri sana" Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan kertas soalnya. Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Hey lepaskan, sialan! Sana cari dia sendiri, soal kimia ku belum selesai!" sungut Yoongi. Taehyung nendecak.

"Apa soal kimia lebih penting dari pada teman untuk mu ?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Yoongi akhirnya bungkam. Ia hanya mengekor dibelakang Taehyung.

"Hey, tidakkah kau mencium bau amis ?" tanya Taehyung saat sudah mendekati toilet. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Toilet itu didekat lab biologi, wajar saja jika bau amis. Ku bahkan membelah katak didalam sana" jawab Yoongi sarkastis.

Bau amis bercampur anyir darah semakin menyengat saat mereka membuka pintu toilet.

"Bau sekali! Apa ada bangkai disini ? Kau yakin Namjoon ke toilet yang ini ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menutup hidungnya. Yoongi mengendikan bahunya kemudian membuka satu persatu pintu bilik. Saat ia membuka pintu bilik terakhir, netra nya membola melihat isi dari toilet itu.

"T-Tae... N-Nam... J-Joon.." tenggorokan Yoongi kelu.

"Hey bicara yang benar, bodoh. Ada ap- YA TUHAN, KIM NAMJOON!"

Keadaan Namjoon sangat kacau. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dada nya berlubang dan jantungnya berada di telapak tangannya. Lehernya patah dan kepalanya terkulai kebelakang. Dan di tembok atasnya tertulis kata-kata dari darahnya,

' _I'M SORRY_ '

 **The End!!!**

 **Yaayy chapter 2 up!!!**

 **Ini chapter ga jelas banget, ditengah2nya ada comedy gaje nya gitu XD**

 **Penjelasan lagi, jadi ini sebenernya urban legend dari jepang, yang kertas biru sama merah itu. Trus biasanya kalo udah masa ujian di korea, mereka suka pulang malem dan begadang di sekolah gituu. Cuman buat belajar karna kalo di korea masuk perguruan tinggi tuh susah. Dan orang tua mereka tuh biasanya maksa mereka buat masuk kampus negeri yang bagus gitu :(**

 **btw ini tuh sebenernya, kalo kita pilih merah atau biru, sama aja, kita bakalan mati juga, cuman caranya aja yang beda :D**

 **Ditunggu review nya, dan doakan semoga chapter 3 nya cepet up :D**


End file.
